


Tuyo, mio...Nuestro.

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tenia miedo, de hecho él también. Pero ninguno podía negar lo que deseaban, no querían negar que se querían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuyo, mio...Nuestro.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Ninguno queria apartar su mirada, ninguno queria perder el momento. Este momento, este segundo que se les escapaba de las manos si no lo cuidaban como a un tesoro.

La mirada azul decía tan poco pero la roja expresaba todo. Kagami pudo distinguir, a pesar de su interminable silencio, el dolor que aún guardaba, las memorias que lo atormentaban y las culpas que aun seguía cargando. Pudo ver la otra mirada azul reflejada en él, haciéndole daño, haciendo que no fuera completamente suyo. Pero aún así Kuroko no era el único culpable de la falta de claridad en su relación. El pelirrojo aun cargaba con ese anillo, con ese miedo de perder su pasado, de que Kuroko lo dejara solo porque se hiciera demasiado poderoso como para seguir compartiendo un camino juntos.

Se quedo viendo a su sombra, a su compañero, a la persona que sin pretenderlo le había robado todos los pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que el otro tenia los mismos miedos, las mismas dudas y solo el podría aplacarlas. Llevó su mano a la mejilla contraría, paso sus dedos en una caricia torpe, sintió su piel suave; parecía algodón bajo sus dedos y tenía el color de la nieve, y de hecho su temperatura igual, fría pero perfecta para él y su calor interno.

Kuroko cerro los ojos por la caricia, abrió los labios ligeramente esperando que el otro hiciera algo, que hiciera lo que los dos estaban esperando...lo que deseaban. Kagami se inclinó hacia él, no le beso los labios pero si lo hizo en la frente, en las mejillas y en los párpados. Bebió de su esencia, respiro su aroma y termino por embriagarse de su ser. No podía creer que había esperado todo un año para darse cuenta, mas bien aceptar, lo perdida y locamente enamorado que estaba.

Se separo de él, solo unos segundo para poder observarlo, y vio la cara de inconformidad de Kuroko. Le dio un poco de risa pero aún así siguió acariciando su rostro. Los orbes azules se abrieron, lo observaron y pudo entender todo lo que había razonado el gran tigre que tenia en frente.

Se sostuvo de sus hombros y se impulso hacia arriba. Muchos acusaban de salvaje a Kagami, lo que no sabían es que Kuroko podía ser igual o mas apasionado, siempre y cuando las cosas le importasen como lo hacia Kagami. Beso sus labios con desesperación, quería sentirlo, quería ver que era estar entre esos brazos musculosos y grandes, quería estar rodeado completamente y si era posible fundirse en uno sólo.  
Se sentó en sus piernas y se pego completamente a su torso, Kagami solo lo abrazo y le transmitió la seguridad que los dos necesitaban.

El miedo de Kagami y de Kuroko se hicieron uno solo, fueron un solo temor que con besos apasionados y caricias torpes algún día harían desaparecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí...este intento de algo lo escibi en mi celular, entre clases y en el camión de la escuela, espero que no quede raro y les guste...


End file.
